The present invention provides a cryostatic temperature regulator having a liquid nitrogen bath, a container, a cover and at least one downwardly directed cold head of a refrigerator for the recondensation of evaporating liquid nitrogen.
Cryostatic temperature regulators are devices for setting and maintaining low temperatures. In a cryostatic bath, one type of cryostatic temperature regulator, the temperature is set and maintained at the boiling point of the refrigerant. For example, the boiling point of liquid nitrogen (LN.sub.2) is 77K at ambient pressure. However, by utilizing an over-pressure or under-pressure in the bath, the temperature of the boiling point can be modified accordingly. A nitrogen bath cryostat, however, is typically operated at approximately atmospheric pressure.
The utilization of a cryostatic temperature regulator to maintain temperatures of approximately 77K is of increasing significance. For example, in order to achieve higher power densities, electro-magnets, circuits of computers, and the like are cooled to temperatures of approximately 77K. Additionally, superconductors, with transition temperatures above 80K, can also be operated at the boiling temperature of LN.sub.2.
However, due to the boiling of the nitrogen, in known LN.sub.2 bath cryostats, a constant gas loss, which is dependent on the load of the bath, occurs.